


Caged

by Rosalita_Sanz



Category: Random Poems - Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, Love, Love Poems, Love/Hate, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalita_Sanz/pseuds/Rosalita_Sanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Poem Non Fan Based</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

I feel caged, I am not free,

You are such a great guy,

Yet I can’t handle you,

So many bad things you’ve done,

…that I can’t move on,

When it’s good you’re great,

…and when it’s bad it’s misery,

You move on so fast,

…that I feel I’ll blast,

YOU so much knowledge,

ME just staring, it’s a mystery,

I don’t know who I am,

…or what I want from life,

YOU ready to settle down,

…know what you want,

Can’t sleep anymore, 

I’m so confused, 

I don’t know if it’s love,

I don’t know what love is,

Did I ever love you? And if so when?

No more butterflies,

No more looking forward to see you,

I don’t feel the same,

But I want to make you happy,

…and in that journey I’m caged.


End file.
